The Grasshopper Experiment
"The Grasshopper Experiment" is the eighth episode of the first season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on November 12, 2007. Summary Raj's parents set him up on a and he fears he won’t be able to talk to her. Penny needs to practice her bartending skills for work and once Raj drinks alcohol, he finds that he can talk to girls. Extended Plot Raj's parents, Dr. V.M. Koothrappali and Mrs. Koothrappali, have just got and are checking up on their son via , They then announce that they have set up Raj and Lalita Gupta on a date, Raj is outraged at their meddling. The next day, Raj barges in and announces he is screwed and explains that Lalita has left him a message and is interested in meeting him. Since Raj can't talk to women, Howard helps him set up a date with her, though Raj told him not to. Penny comes in and announces that the Cheesecake Factory has given her barkeeper shifts and she would like to practice mixing cocktails with them. The gang goes to Penny's and all have a drink, except for Sheldon who has a rum and Coke without the rum, and suddenly Raj speaks to Penny. Soon they figure out he is able to surpass his by consuming . On the date, however, Raj is drunk, acts extremely obnoxious and his actions are putting off Lalita. Sheldon arrives and upon seeing Lalita, he gets excited as she deeply resembles Princess Panchali from an Indian folktale book (Princess & the Monkey) which his mother used to read for him when he was sick. Raj introduces Lalita to the gang and Sheldon starts reciting the lines from the Princess & the Monkey book, which Lalita finds flattering. Raj gets defensive and orders Sheldon to stay away from his future wife. It's then that Lalita reveals that despite what both their parents wanted, she has no intention of marrying Raj and just came on the date to get them off her case. She then invites Sheldon to dinner, leaving everyone dumbfounded. Sheldon has no idea that he just stole Raj's date. Later, Raj informs his parents he struck out with Lalita because of Sheldon. This statement ultimately backfires when Sheldon reveals to them that Raj was drunk and obnoxious on his date. When Leonard later asks Sheldon if he was going to see Lalita again, he asks why since he already has a dentist. Later, in a somewhat unrelated scene, Sheldon is singing "To Life" (L'Chaim) from at the Cheesecake Factory. Leonard is surprised and Penny explains she put alcohol into his rum and (which Sheldon specifically asked to be alcohol free or virgin). Critics *"I don’t think the major problem here is the racial humor. The problem is that the episode doesn't develop Rajesh’s character well. He gets drunk and ruins a date which he didn't really want to be on. It doesn't say much about him and isn't funny enough to compensate for the lack of progress in the plot." - The TV Critic's Review *IMDb user reviews Notes *'Title Reference': Penny practices mixing cocktails and mixes a Grasshopper for Raj *With 9.32 millions viewers, The Grasshopper Experiment was the third most watched episode in the first season. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=195 *This episode was watched by 9.32 million people with a rating of 3.8 (adults 18-49). *Episode transcript http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/Transcripts/The_Grasshopper_Experiment. Costume Notes * Sheldon wears four t-shirts this episode, starting with "Aquaman Rising" on a grey tee. At Penny's, he's seen in an aqua striped tee (discontinued at Urban Outfitters). As Sheldon is making the call to cancel his memberships, he's seen again in the Rainbow Bolts tee, sometimes found at RedBubble.com Finally, as Sheldon visits the Cheesecake Factory and sings, he can be seen in his Flash Jersey tee. *Leonard wears a red periodic table shirt , the "Fly Lower" shirt from Urban Outfitters (looks like a tree with root system - it's discontinued) and at the end a black shirt with a vortex galaxy. Set Notes *Multiple new items in this episode: **3-D Space Navigator wireless mouse for notebooks, on Sheldon's desk **Silver Mesh Pencil Cube by Design Ideas, on Sheldon's desk **Mini-Robosapien, on the bookshelf by the front door. **McCormick Spice Rack with spices , in the kitchen to the left of the stove **Parasaurolophus dinosaur figure , by YTC, on top of the card file **City of Heroes game, on the table by the alcove (by the Halo helmet). Trivia *Raj can only talk to if he is . **Consequentially, this time is the first time in which Penny hears Raj speak to her. **Raj's drinking and ruining and other important opportunities becomes a bit of a running gag throughout the series (such as in "The Pirate Solution"). *Regarding Raj, Howard says to Leonard, "No, no, let’s see how long it takes him." In "The Jiminy Conjecture", in reference to Sheldon, Howard similarly states to Raj, "Uh, no, no, no, don’t tell him, let’s see if he can figure it out." *Raj's parents, Dr. V.M. Koothrappali and Mrs. Koothrappali, try to fix up their with a they approve of. This parental influence is seen again in future episodes. *The first time in the series where Raj gets drunk. *Penny makes her first appearance as in the show (though she rarely works at the bar throughout the series). *Grasshoppers would become Raj's signature drink, as seen in “The Griffin Equivalency" (S2E04), "The Herb Garden Germination" (S4E22) and "The Stag Convergence" (S5E20). He almost orders one in "The Hofstadter Isotope" (S2E20), but Howard stops him from doing so because it's not a "manly" drink. *First appearance of Raj's parents. *Sheldon explains how, as a , his mother would read "The And The " to him when he was sick, which was most of the time. His claim that he was usually sick is inconsistent with his strict habits. *Final Big Bang Theory episode to air before the 2007-2008 Writers Guild of America strike, which put a on for three to four . *Howard mentions that at Disneyland people can hire Snow White to come to their house. This comment foreshadows season 6's The Contractual Obligation Implementation, where Amy goes to Disneyland and dresses up as Snow White, visiting Apartment 4A while still in costume. Quotes :(Penny is practicing mixing drinks for the guys in her apartment.) :Penny: Sheldon, what are you gonna have? :Sheldon: I'll have a Diet Coke. :Penny: OK, can you please order a cocktail? I need to practice mixing drinks. :Sheldon: Fine, I'll have a Virgin Cuba Libre. :Penny: That's, um, Rum and Coke without the rum. :Sheldon: Yes. :Penny: So Coke. :Sheldon: Yes. And would you make it diet? :Penny: There's a can in the fridge. :Sheldon: A Cuba Libre traditionally comes in a tall glass with a lime wedge. :Penny: (sarcastically) Then swim to Cuba. :Sheldon: Bartenders are supposed to have people skills. ---- :Sheldon is drunk and singing "L'Chaim" on the piano at Penny's bar. :Leonard: I don't believe it. What's gotten into him? :Penny: Oh, maybe a couple of virgin Cuba Libres that turned out to be kinda slutty. (holds a bottle of alcohol up to Leonard) :Leonard: (smiling) You didn't. :Penny: Hey, you do your experiments, I do mine. ---- :Raj: I can't believe I'm sitting here next to little Lalita Gupta! :Lalita: Well, you are... :Raj: Little Lalita...That's kinda fun to say. (Chants ''Little Lalita three times)'' You should try it! :Lalita: No, it's okay.... :(Raj sips his Grasshopper) :Raj: You have lost so much weight! It must have been so hard for you because you were so, so fat! You remember? :Lalita: Yeah... :Raj: Of course you do! Who could forget being that fat!? ---- :Raj: Back off, Sheldon. :Sheldon: What? :Raj: If you do not stop hitting on my lady you will feel the full extent of my wrath. :Sheldon: I’m not hitting on her. :Lalita: And I am not your lady. :Howard: And you have no wrath. :Raj: You are my lady. Our parents said so. We are for all intents and purposes one hundred percent hooked up. :Lalita: Okay, let’s get something straight here. The only reason I came tonight was to get my parents off my case, I certainly don’t need to be getting this old world crap from you. :Sheldon: Exactly the kind of spirit with which Princess Punchali led the monkeys to freedom. :Raj: Oh, screw Princess Punchali. :Lalita: Hey, you can’t talk to me like that. :Raj: But you’re not Princess Punchali. :Sheldon: Luckily for you, she could have you beheaded. ---- :Raj: Can you believe how pushy she is? :Leonard: So don't call her. :Raj: If I don't call her, I won't hear the end of my parents. :Leonard: So call her. :Raj: How could I call her? You know I can't talk to women. :Leonard: I'm done. Anybody else? :Howard: Give me the phone. :Raj: Why? :Howard: Just give it to me. (Dials) :Raj: What are you doing? :Howard: Don't worry. You'll thank me. (imitating Raj) Hello, Lalita, Raj Koothrappali. (Raj starts to chase Howard across the room.) Yes, it is good to talk to you too. So, what are you wearing? Oh, not important, so, anyhow, when would you like to meet? Friday works for me. And I call you with the time and place, but in the meantime, keep it real, babe. (In his own voice) You may now thank me. :Raj: For what, making me sound like a Simpsons character? Video thumb|500px|center|Sheldon singing while drunk Gallery Group photo.jpg|The group is shocked to see Raj speaking in front of Penny. Penny mixing drinks.jpg|Penny mixing drinks. Penny practices bartending.jpg|Howard, Sheldon and Leonard are shocked as Raj speaks. Penny talks to Raj while he's drunk.png|Penny speaks to Raj as he's drinking a Grasshopper. Raj complaining.jpg|Raj complains to Penny. Raj talking to his parents.jpg|Raj speaking to his parents, as the rest of the guys look on. Raj's parents on Skype.jpg|Raj's parents on Skype. Sheldon vs Raj.jpg|Sheldon VS Rajesh. Hop13.jpg|Watching Sheldon perform. Hop12.jpg|Penny mixing drinks. Hop11.jpg|Penny invites everyone over. Hop10.jpg|Penny bar tending for the guys. Hop9.jpg|Raj drunk on his date. Hop8.jpg|Penny making the guys drinks. Hop7.jpg|Raj's parents are introduced. Hop6.jpg|Sheldon drunk and singing at the Cheesecake Factory. Hop5.jpg|Penny behind the bar. Hop4.jpg|Lalita likes Sheldon. Hop3.jpg|I should turn down happiness? Hop2.jpg|Lalita is captivated by Sheldon. Hop1.jpg|Raj being obnoxious. vanity 195.jpg|Chuck Lorre Productions, #195. humor Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with musical numbers Category:Raj episodes Category:Grasshopper Category:Drunk Raj Can Talk to Women Category:Raj has a date Category:Sheldon has a date Category:Articles With Photos Category:Articles With Videos: Music Category:The Cheesecake Factory Category:Aquaman Category:The Flash Category:The Big Bang Theory